An alkoxylated amine such as, for example, ethoxylated amine can be used, for example, as polyol components in fast-drying polyurethane clear coats and primers in auto refinish. Rapid curing of clear coats and primers in automotive refinishing is very important in automotive paint shop productivity. Therefore, a seemingly very small improvement in shortening the curing time can translate into a substantial productivity improvement. Accordingly, development of a new product that can improve the productivity is a great contribution to the art.